yurekaidentityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowe (Jun-Seok)
Rowe, or as he calls himself, "Rowe the Mighty," is a player character controlled by Jun-Seok. An unlucky person that encounters misfortune on many occasions. Unlike the other victims of the trio, he does not carry any resentment towards them, though he is aggravated by their selfish ways at times. Despite his somewhat over-the-top personality, he is actually a fairly powerful player, reaching Master level of Swordmaster. Rowe starts off as a weak character in the beginning of the manhwa, but his skill and power grow over time. A running gag is that players get his name wrong. 'PERSONALITY' A strong-willed player, Rowe is a courageous and honorable man that always keeps his promises, even when the odds are not in his favor. Rowe is also amazingly perceptive and has been seen forming strategies to defeat his enemies. He is sometimes dense and a little cowardly when he is endangered by his friends. 'SYNOPSIS' HISTORY Rowe and Michelle partied up in order to attempt the Sunken Dungeon. They were defeated by the Minotaur causing them to lose all their items and gold. Because they have no recovery items and and can't purchase any, they decide to wait until another party comes by to party up with them. Michelle told Rowe to simply ask them for help, but Rowe decided to pretend to be guides instead. TEAM TRIPLE THREAT ARC Arriving in Normal Town They encounter Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir and he tries to use his act, but is ignored. While Rowe objects to being ignored, Ah-Dol immediately sees through Rowe's deception and agrees to let them join so long as they don't bother the team, dumbfounding Rowe and Michelle chastising him. When they encounter a monster, Rowe kills it as a means to be of help to the Triple Threat team, but was furiously reprimanded by Lotto for taking his experience points. Ah-Dol reminds them that's what he meant by not to bother them. Rowe vows to someday kill them and Michelle beings rethinking about partnering with him. As they fight, Michelle notes that they are a Swordmaster (Lotto), Warrior (Boromir), and Mage (Ah-Dol). Rowe adds that it's a common party grouping since they can cover each other's weaknesses, but that they are not anything special. As they reach a split on the tunnels, the Minotaur that killed Rowe and Michelle approaches. It manages to land a blow on Ah-Dol and breaks Lotto's sword when he tries to attack. Rowe thinks they are defeated and resigns himself to attack the monster, despite their earlier objections but Boromir stops him. Rowe starts to object but Boromir confidently confirms they are not defeated and casts Cure on an impatient and angry Ah-Dol allowing him to regain his strength and use Striking and continually punches the Minotaur in a blind fury. Michelle explains that Cure is an advanced healing spell and Rowe realizes Ah-Dol is a Monk, both amazed at how strong they are. Lotto then chuckles evilly and begins casting a doubled Fireball. Rowe is shocked that he is a Mage. Boromir notices Lotto is going crazy and tries to get Ah-Dol to stop him, but is angrily rebuffed. Before he can cast the spell, Lotto is once again frozen and disconnected from the net. Ah-Dol, still pummeling the Minotaur in bloodlust, asks Boromir if he said anything, though Boromir dismissively says nothing and for Ah-Dol to get back to what he was doing. After the fight, Ah-Dol, feeling refreshed, offers to help Rowe and Michelle find their stuff, with Boromir simply glaring at them but they turn him down, frightened of them. 'SKILLS AND ABILITIES' *'' '''SPECIAL EQUIPMENT' * ' '''RELATIONSHIPS PARTY MEMBERS Michelle At first, Michelle didn't think much of Rowe. Because of his friction with Triple Threat, she even stopped partying with him after they finished the Sunken Dungeon. FRIENDS/ALLIES Lotto Rowe does not generally get along with Lotto. When they first met, Lotto considered him useless and in the way. Over time, Lotto sees that Rowe is indeed very capable has come to rely on him for more serious situations. While it's uncertain if they consider each other friends, they trust each other enough to hold their end of a fight. Ah-Dol ' Boromir ' ENEMIES ' '''TRIVIA * Jun-Seok's name (준석) is translated to "semi-prepared," a possible reflection on Rowe's bad habit of not thinking things through * To date, Rowe is the only Swordmaster to have held both Master class swords at once point GALLERY Category:Characters Category:Team Row Category:Masterlevel Category:Swordmasters Category:Male Characters